Conspiracy for Feelings
by Shadow Alchemist
Summary: AlbelXNel What started as a simple conspiracy for Albel to admit his feelings for Nel turns a little complicated when she gets kidnapped!
1. The Mission and the Conspiracy

Conspiracy for Feelings

Yes, I realize I don't own the characters...sob I'm sorry if there are any misspelling, out-of-character moments, wrong info., etc. but I'm certainly going to try my best to get this right! Hopefully...I warn ya that Nel is probably going to be most out of character because I swear she's evil and impossible to write...but I'll try anyway. Oh yeah, there's lots of switching around too...so be warned. ()

**7/21/05 EDIT:** For some reason this chapter was gone and apparently had been for a while. oO Ah well, all fixed. I'm not sure how many mistakes are in here now because I recall having to fix a lot of 'em back in the day and I don't remember if I saved them in the original file or not (which was what I had to retrieve this from). So if there are mistakes, I apologize.

* * *

Chapter One

_"I won't fail," Albel grinned confidently to his father. Glou put his hand on his son's shoulder._

_"I know you won't. Now go show everyone else how strong the Nox blood is!" he smiled. Albel smiled excitedly, accepting his father's faith. He knew there was only a 30 percent chance of success, but he assumed he couldn't lose since his father **is** the captain of the dragon brigade._

_"I won't let you down!" Albel quickly waved and ran off for the Accession of the Flame to begin. The captain of the Dragon Brigade anxiously watched Albel walk slowly towards the relatively large air dragon. Albel took a deep breath and stepped forth to the dragon. And so Accession of the Flame began._

_Albel couldn't remember exactly what happened next after challenging the dragon, but one fact was clear-he failed. He couldn't believe it, but he knew what was to come-he was to be killed, burned up by the dragon. He bowed his head in disgrace, accepting his fate as a failure to the Nox name. He could see the dragon raising its head and beginning to open its mouth, flames building._

_As the flames began to shoot towards him, Albel braced himself for his death when he realized someone just ran in front of him. Albel looked up with terrified eyes as he saw his father being destroyed, being completely reduced to dust._

_"Father!" Albel cried, reaching forward with his left arm trying to grab him in a foolish effort knowing that **he** was the one who should be burning right now. His arm touched the flame and began to burn. Albel cried out, closing his eyes shut in the pain, and fell backwards. When he opened his eyes, he horrifyingly saw he was missing his left arm from the elbow down. Looking up to where his father had stood, was nothing but a pile of burnt remains._

_"Father...Father!" Albel screamed, gripping his left arm tight with his good hand. The other men came rushing to him, some asking if he was okay and some screaming "Look what you've done! Our Captain--!" Albel hardly noticed though, just staring frighteningly at the remains and trying to hold back his tears._

_

* * *

_

"Father...!" Albel hissed, waking up from his dream. He sat up and closed his eyes, resting his head on his good arm and trying to forget that night. He cursed himself in his mind for being unable to forget, he knew he needed to forget. _Why did he sacrifice himself for me! I should've died that day...!_ he thought, opening his eyes and suddenly filled with anger. He got out of bed and got dressed quickly, feeling like the castle was suddenly going to suffocate him if he didn't get out now.

* * *

"Guard, have you seen Albel?" Woltar asked one of the guards. 

"No sir," he replied, shaking his head.

"I see...well if you see him, tell him I need to speak with him," Woltar answered and began to continue his walk down the hall. It was strange that Albel was not up now yelling at the guards or whoever else irritated him.

"Ah...Fayt, Nel. May I inquire why you are here this morning?" Woltar asked, stopping as he saw Fayt and Nel walking towards him.

"We need to speak to Albel," Fayt explained. "We need his assistance."

"The Majesty has requested it," Nel added.

"Well, that's certainly their odd. Albel seems to have made a habit of not being around when he's needed this morning. I'll go see if he's up," Woltar smiled, beginning to head toward Albel's room with Fayt and Nel following behind.

"Albel? Are you awake?" he knocked on the door, but no one responded. "This is certainly odd..." Woltar opened the door and was surprised to see that he was not there-no Albel was in sight and a few of his belongings were gone as well.

"Where is he?" Fayt asked, peeking inside the barren room. Woltar gave a heavy sigh.

"This isn't the first time he's run off...it could be days or weeks until he decides to come back, considering it is rare we are actually able to find him," Woltar replied softly.

"What?" Fayt exclaimed.

"Where do you think we might find him?" Nel sighed, getting irritated with Albel's reckless behavior.

"...I'm not sure. But I'm sure he had a good reason for leaving, although his timing should have been reconsidered." Nel and Fayt both sighed and mumbled, "We'll be back..." and trudged off. Woltar could not figure out where he could have possibly gone-usually his nightmares would leave him in a fit and he'd start wrecking havoc almost immediately. But leaving so quietly...it didn't make sense. _Where are you, boy?_

_

* * *

_

Albel stared at the writing on the grave before him, feeling the words "Glou Nox" beating in his mind. _Why?_ Albel thought to himself angrily. _What did you see in me that you decided to spare me and let yourself be taken? _Albel would normally consider any sacrifice a foolish action, but when it was dealing with his father...he didn't know what to call it. After all, his father was the bravest and smartest man he'd known.

He sighed and took a seat before the grave. It slowly began to rain, but he took no notice. He didn't care how long he'd have to sit there before it made sense-it had been bothering him far too long already.

* * *

"That man is just too reckless and unpredictable...And he calls _us _fools...," Nel grumbled miserably. They'd been searching for a long while with no luck. 

"I'm sure he has a reason. He only does things when he feels he has a reason to do them," Fayt said, trying to calm Nel somewhat since she was growing irritated.

"Maybe if he explained his reasoning before killing everyone he meets or just plain leaving, then maybe I would try to be somewhat understanding," Nel responded, her voice somewhere in between calm and an irritated growl. Fayt just sighed.

"Well...," he began, his eyes wandering and still searching. "Albel?" Fayt stopped, staring to his right. Nel stopped too and followed his view.

"Why's he in a graveyard? I can't imagine Nox mourning, or even caring that someone died," Nel said, confused but still curious.

* * *

"Albel?" Albel glanced behind him to see who had called him, but then turned back to the cold grave before him. It began to rain harder. 

"Albel, Woltar needs to talk to you as do we. Come on." Fayt paused. "Why are you here anyway...?" Albel didn't respond right away, making Fayt a little nervous. Nel on the other hand just watched calmly from a distance.

"You're lucky, Fayt," Albel said as he got up, and then turned to face him. He had his usual smirk, but there was hint of something else...sadness? That couldn't be right.

"Huh?" Fayt replied, trying to figure out what Albel meant. Albel shrugged and walked a little past Fayt before continuing. "At least your father's sacrifice proved to be worth it." Fayt was surprised, as was Nel who was having trouble comprehending Albel being the one to say those words. Albel shrugged and started walking back towards Airyglyph.

"Come on, you were making it sound important and now you're not moving? Worthless maggots."

* * *

"Where were you, boy? We might have to lock you up at night just so you don't run off on us...But I'm glad you didn't destroy anything this time. I suppose your journey with Fayt has changed you some, eh?" Woltar said calmly, and then smiled. 

"You're senile, old man. What makes you really think I've changed. I just didn't feel like killing someone. But if you really want me to, I'll be happy to do so. As for where I was, that is none of your concern." Albel just shrugged the old man off and was about to leave when he remembered why he was there to begin with. "Oh, so what was it you wanted old man?"

"Nothing _too_ important, it's just that you have no wife nor children...You realize that the king will choose you as heir? You should extremely consider it...In fact, I order you to do it," Woltar answered smugly.

"Who said I wanted to get married! Who said I wanted to be the next king! Stop trying to set out my life for me!" Albel slammed his good hand against the wall in frustration, angry that Woltar was also telling him to do something.

"You know your father would want the same for you..."

"Just shut up old man!" Albel left, slamming the door behind him. Woltar couldn't help but smile at Albel's reaction. When Albel got outside, he was taken a little off guard to see Fayt and Nel waiting.

"What was that about?" Fayt asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, fool," Albel said bitterly. Nel shook her head.

"Anyway, Albel, we require your assistance. The Majesty has requested it," Nel told him.

"Since when have I worked for Aquios scum?" Albel questioned.

"Watch your tongue, Nox!" Nel yelled.

"So, what is this problem that you need my assistance for?" Albel sighed, feeling bored with them already.

"There are some ruins near the mountains we've been told to investigate, but there are too many dragons for us to get through," Fayt explained.

"You know I'm not fond of dragons. Why not get someone from the dragon brigade?"

"You're the only one we trust." Albel flinched at the words.

"Bah." Albel paused, thinking. "I guess I could assist you. It's better than what Woltar wanted me to do."

"What did he want you to do?" Fayt inquired, wondering what Woltar could have asked that had upset Albel.

"What is this, gossip hour? Let's go already," Albel snapped impatiently.

"Alright..." So they headed off, still confused but knowing better than to try and get Albel to talk. Meanwhile...

"Did he go?" King Airyglyph XIII asked Woltar.

"He did. I have a feeling things will turn out quite well for him in the end."

"I agree. It's hard to ignore how he looks at her when she's around, not to mention how hard he tries to ignore her..."

"But what about Fayt? Won't he meddle a little? I have a feeling that would cause a little trouble..."

"Don't worry Woltar, we talked to that one girl last she visited. She'll take care of him."

"Ah, I see. Good work sir."

* * *

Oi, that was a long chapter...I actually wasn't intending on doing chapters, but I ended up writing too much so...yeah... 

Next chapter: Maria came, and then they left...


	2. They're Gone

Chapter Two

"Maria? What are you doing in Kirsla?" Fayt asked, bewildered. Last time he'd checked, Maria was supposed to helping Cliff with something.

"Oh, yeah, Cliff decided he didn't need me so I dropped by," Maria explained. "Besides, I've missed you Fayt." Fayt's face turned red for a moment, making Maria laugh and Nel smile. (Albel, however, was completely oblivious.)

"I missed you too," Fayt smiled, still a little red. Even Maria was turning a little red now.

"Hey, uh, would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Fayt answered, and to Nel and Albel's dismay, the two quickly left them behind-completely forgetting their mission.

"This is Woltar's doing, the senile old fool. What is he trying to do?" Albel mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Nel asked, eying his suspiciously.

"Nothing too significant, just an old man sticking his rotten old nose where it really doesn't belong..." Albel replied. "So what do we do now? Those foolish maggots are long gone now..." Nel sighed, not exactly looking forward to spending an entire afternoon with her ex-arch enemy.

"Let's go back to the inn and wait for Fayt to return," Nel said dully, turning back towards the inn.

"How boring," Albel sighed. "_Surely_ you can think of _something_ to do. I hate boring waits."

"Well, maybe it'll teach you some patience," Nel said, already on her way.

"I swear you're all out to torture me...,"Albel grumbled and reluctantly followed Nel to the inn. When they finally got there, Albel felt suddenly tired, but he didn't show it. He simply sat in one chair and continued to be bored out of his mind. Suddenly Nel came into his room, making him jump a little.

"I think I'll go get some supplies before we go. You wait here in case he gets back." Albel sent her a blank stare.

"I'm starting to feel my coming is very unnecessary, and this place is rather dull," Albel sighed.

"I don't know, work on your penmanship or something. I'm not going to be gone that long," Nel said, leaving. Albel glanced back to the table in front of him. There was paper and a pen there, but Albel didn't see any reason why he'd be writing anytime soon. But...he was bored, and even though he was tired, he didn't feel like sleeping just yet.

Reluctantly he pushed the paper in front of him, but he hesitated before picking up the pen with his good hand. It felt awkward in his hand and he didn't like how it felt. Slowly he tried to write his name on the paper, but it hardly legible and his hand was shaky. He tried again, but it wasn't much better.

"Bah, useless junk anyway...," he said, dropping the pen in his frustration.

"Wow, your handwriting's horrible." Albel turned around in his chair to see what fool had been watching, feeling angry at whoever it was. Seeing it was only Fayt, Albel tried to relax and turned back around.

"You try writing with your right hand when you're left handed...so, how was your little date with that girl, whatever her name is? I've been rather bored." Albel shrugged and Fayt scratched his head.

"'Date'? No, it wasn't a date...!" Fayt replied defensively. "Hey, where' Nel?"

"She went to get supplies."

"Oh." Silence filled the room, Fayt unsure of what to say and Albel not really caring.

"Hmph. I'm going to bed." Albel said simply, getting up. He wasn't in the mood for, well, anything.

* * *

Albel couldn't sleep. He'd tried, but something was really bothering him, though he couldn't say what. He remember what Woltar had wanted for him to do-have a family-but he wasn't fond of the idea. Not that he'd given much thought to it before, but he didn't want something terrible to happen-which Albel saw seemed to happen to every family. Besides, who could love Albel the Wicked? Only a fool. _Damn that old man_, Albel thought. He sighed. What good was it to be angry? He knew if he didn't find someone, Woltar or the king would certainly set up some marriage. _No, they wouldn't dare...They know I'd kill whatever poor girl they'd found_, Albel shook his head. If all the trouble those two were causing wasn't enough, now he had to enter a dragon infested area.

Somehow, he felt that had to be Woltar's doing too. But he knew complaining would do no good and even though he didn't want to admit it, the crazy old man was like an uncle to him. That uncle you can only visit so many times and you always want to strangle, but an uncle nonetheless.

Suddenly he heard someone move. Who else was still awake?

"If we don't go, nothing might happen between them."

"I don't know...I mean, they'll probably _hate_ us after this..."

"Not if we succeed, which we will. Don't be so pessimistic. Now let's go."

"...Alright." Albel had intended to keep listening, but his weariness caught up with him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Eh, kind of short. Alas, a boring chapter! More up ahead though...!

Next chapter: Everyone had started their journey looking for him, and now they've all gone and left him!


	3. Kidnapped!

Chapter Three

When he got up, there was no Fayt around. Only Nel was there. It didn't take long for Albel to realize what was going on. _Damn you old man! Rot while I'm gone for all I care!_

"Where's Fayt?" Nel asked him suspiciously. Albel couldn't help but laugh that she thought he had something to do with it.

"He left with that blue-haired girl, whatever her name is."

"What!" Nel couldn't see why they would do such a thing. After all, Fayt was the person who before was afraid to break a simple rule and Maria was the type who wouldn't just leave people behind for no reason. And now they had left the two alone, not even saying if they'd be back? They were certainly up to something in Nel's mind.

"It would appear the fools have no intention of coming back," Albel said after glancing at Nel, who's face was mixed of lots of emotions-confusion, anger, frustration...

"Did Fayt forget about our mission!" Nel exclaimed, now feeling angry at Fayt.

"I think he found a new mission, one in which we get the shorter end of the stick," Albel shrugged. Nel's anger turned back at Albel.

"You know something don't you? Aren't you in the least bit mad at him?" Albel stared at her blankly, not answering for a few moments.

"No."

"No!"

"I don't know any more than you, and it would be a waste of my time to be angry at the maggot-he's probably long gone by now."

"...what's wrong?" Nel inquired, taking Albel off guard. He hadn't threatened anyone and he didn't seem as angry as usual today...something had to be bothering him.

"What?" Albel replied in his surprise. "Nothing's wrong with me, maggot!" Nel watched him for several moments, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Why couldn't he just speak his mind regarding his feeling as well as he could when it came to yelling at people?

"So then what do you propose we do, Nox?" Nel sighed.

"Finish the mission of course. That foolish maggot left because he wanted too, might as well not waste time looking for him."

"Right."

* * *

Their walk on the mountains was relatively quiet-there were hardly any monsters and the Elicoorians didn't have any intention on pursuing any conversations. The more they walked, the more irritated Albel began to feel-he didn't see any dragons.

"So, where are these supposed dragons that were too much for you two fools to handle?" Albel said finally. Nel stopped and faced him, looking pretty confused and frustrated herself.

"I don't know...I'm only following her Majesty's orders and listening to the information I've been told."

"Right...," Albel shrugged, then sighed. The Queen of Aquios must have been in on this too, from the very beginning. "Let's keep going anyway." They continued on walking, but they still found nothing. Suddenly they heard a strange sound, kind of like the sound heard when transporting. In front of them stood three men dressed in unusual dark armor.

"Who are you!" Nel demanded, grabbing for her daggers. Albel placed his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out if need be. The men didn't answer, just came charging at them. Albel pulled out his sword and charged as well. More of the weird men started to appear and soon they were surrounded. Nel and Albel tried to fight them, but their attacks were useless.

Before Albel could react, two of them grabbed Nel. He tried to turn and get her, but the others pulled him back away from her.

"Nel!" Albel cried out, trying to resist the power of all the soldiers. In a flash, they were gone right before his eyes. Once Nel was gone, the other soldiers let go of him and vanished as well. Albel continued to stare where she'd been. The only ones he knew with that technology was Fayt and the rest of his weird friends. They were in on Woltar's plan too, weren't they? Had they planned this?

"Unforgivable," he hissed. How _dare_ they take Nel! Filled with rage, he knew he'd have to go back to Woltar and demand to know where Nel was. So without wasting time, he ran as fast as he could back towards Airyglyph, his anger seeming to give him extra speed. _You've crossed the line this time, old man!_

* * *

Man, has anyone noticed how many times Albel shrugs? Hm, maybe his shoulders are too loose. xD Ya gotta love conspiracies...it's like a who-done-it only turning out everyone-done-it. I think. Or something like that. Anyway...

Next chapter: Can we kill Woltar yet? I hate typing his name...


	4. Gathering

Chapter Four

Fayt, Maria, and Woltar were walking down the hall, laughing about their brilliant idea, when they noticed Albel running towards them with a mad fury in his eyes Woltar quickly recognized. He dashed at Woltar and tried to punch him, but as always, Woltar grabbed his arm and stopped him midway.

"Where's Nel!" Albel demanded.

"What are you yelling about now, boy?" Fayt and Maria were surprised at how calm Woltar was.

"Where's Nel!" Albel repeated, louder now. "I know you took her!" Albel was still struggling against Woltar.

"We've done nothing with Ms. Zelpher," Woltar replied, Albel getting angrier each second.

"Lie!" Albel yelled, pushing forward.

"Control yourself, boy!" Woltar answered, his voice raised, and pushed Albel into the wall. Silence struck the hall-Fayt and Maria staring and watching in worry and concern, Woltar simply standing calmly opposite of Albel, who was shaking uncontrollably in anger. "Now what are you talking about?"

"How could Woltar have done something with Nel? He's been here with us, and Nel's been with you," Maria said as-matter-of-factly. Albel glared at her and Fayt.

"You two left us, you knew! You had this all planned out! Just tell me where Nel is _now_!" No one spoke.

"It's true we knew Woltar's plan, and we did leave because of it, but...," Fayt began.

"Nel was never intended to be taken. Who took her?" Maria finished. Albel began to shake a little less, trying to calm down.

"They had your technology," Albel told them. "And they wore strange black armor. They were so many of them...I...I couldn't save her!" Albel slammed his fist against the wall, his anger focused on himself now. _It was because I was weak my father died and it's because I was weak Nel's been kidnapped! Why is it I'm never strong enough! I want to save them! I couldn't protect her...I..._Albel caught himself. _What am I thinking? Why should I care? She's the enemy! ...But she's strong...stronger than I could ever be..._"I'm such a fool," Albel said to himself, bowing his head. Everyone stared at him, unsure of what to say. He was trembling again-but this time not from anger.

The silence seemed to go on for hours, like they had been frozen trying to figure out what to say. Albel took a deep breath and straightened himself. Without saying a word, he simply turned an began to slowly walk away, avoiding their eyes.

"Where are you going?" Maria called after him, sounding commanding as always.

"To find Nel. This was clearly a waste of my time."

"We're coming too!" Fayt said suddenly, pulling Maria with him as he went to catch up with Albel. Albel stopped and looked at them.

"I don't need your help, maggots." Fayt had that irritating determined look in his eyes, the one Albel found very annoying but still a little respectable.

"Need it or not, I feel somewhat responsible," Fayt replied. (_If you feel responsible, why am I coming too?_ Maria sighed.) Albel smirked, getting his cool back.

"Alright, just prove yourself useful or I'll have to kill you." Fayt grinned.

"Oh, don't worry about me," he responded. The group left, completely forgetting about Woltar, who watched and wondered how they had so quickly gotten Albel's respect-something it had taken him years to do. He wished them luck though, hoping everything would turn out okay for everyone.

* * *

"So how do you propose we find her?" Albel asked Fayt once they got outside.

"I was thinking we should contact Blair for help," Fayt answered. The thought bothered Albel a bit. Blair _would_ be helpful, but to contact her they'd need Sophia, would probably get a ride with Cliff, who would undoubtedly bring Mirage, who would have gotten Maria if she hadn't already been with them. In other words-this would turn into some wacky reunion.

"Good idea. I'll call Cliff to get Sophia," Maria nodded, walking off for a minute to use her communicator.

"I didn't realize allowing you to help allowed everyone to help, maggot," Albel sighed. Fayt shrugged.

"You also don't realize when to ask for help."

"I don't _need_ help, you wanted to come fool."

"Right, right...," Fayt smiled, irritating Albel even more. Why was the idiot so happy all the time? Maria came back over to them.

"He's on his way to get her, Mirage too," Maria informed them. Fayt nodded.

"Of course, you can't get one person without bringing everyone back together," Albel sighed yet again.

"Hey, we all want to get Nel back-we were all her friend," Maria said coldly. Albel grinned.

"And this is coming from one of the two fools who left us before she was taken?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No, should I?" Albel laughed.

"Chill-killing each other won't help us get Nel back," Fayt intervened before their argument turned into an inevitable fight.

"It's just some good clean fun," Albel replied, still smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood all of a sudden," Maria mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Albel questioned coolly, no longer smiling. Fayt and Maria both sighed, which Albel couldn't help but smile at. He didn't know why, but being with them again seemed to make him feel better-though he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Ahhh, the words! They burnnnnn! I made so many mistakes in this chapter it isn't even funny...Woltar became Waltor and Wolatr a number of times, Maria because Mirage somehow at one point, and Albel and one point repeated the same sentence at least three times. And let's not forget how I forgot to turn italics off and didn't realize it right away...maybe I should go to bed now...() Oh, yeah, chapter five is pretty darn long too...

(At this point, I was seriously considering just dropping the story as I tend to do, but my wonderful friend who I love very much implied some sort of threat that if I didn't finish this story I would face a painful death involving flaming forks, random holes, and a clown obsessed with spell check...)

next chapter: Everyone shows up and everyone forgets why the heck they're there...


	5. Where to Go?

Chapter Five

It wasn't too long until they showed up, but Albel certainly felt like it was so much longer. He hoped Nel was alright. When they showed up, for a few minutes it seemed like everyone forgot why there were there-which ticked off Albel a bit.

"Don't forget why you've come, maggots. Unless of course you _want_ Nel to suffer, than by all means take your sweet time...," Albel reminded them irritably from a distance while they chattered cheerfully, just like they had when they'd been a team before.

"Like we'd forget about your girlfriend," Cliff teased.

"Say that again and I'll slice that stupid head right off your shoulders," Albel threatened angrily. She wasn't his girlfriend, how could anyone want that girl for a lover? She wasn't entirely beautiful and she was certainly not someone who'd be some stay-at-home mom. Not that he'd want kids or be home himself. How could anyone possibly have a family when a mission was always required from them? _Heh, I guess we are a little alike_, he thought.

"Sca-ree...," Cliff responded, as usual. It was the same response he used to give to Nel when she threatened him.

"Albel's right though, we should get going. Who knows how much time we have," Sophia stated nervously. _Finally_, Albel sighed, _some concern for her._

"Right. We should head to the ruins in Mosel right away," Maria agreed.

"Then let's go," Mirage stated simply.

"I have a hunch she'll be fine..."

"A hunch? Not again..."

"My hunches have always been right, haven't they?"

"That was because of dumb luck!"

"What about that time with that meteor...?"

"One time!" Albel was growing impatient with their irritating stalling.

"Let's go already," Albel snapped at them.

"Right, sorry," Fayt apologized and Cliff shrugged. They finally headed out for Mosel.

* * *

They got to Mosel incredibly quickly, mainly due to Albel's rushing, threats, and serious lack of sleep. Even Fayt at one point told him to go to sleep. But he couldn't sleep, his fear for Nel's safety was too overpowering. He didn't understand how they could so easily sleep.

They were by the gate, the one which before had taken them to Luther. The Sacred Orb was still there-they had forgotten to go back and return it, and it's not like it was the only thing on their mind after beating Luther-no, then the only thing they were thinking was, as Nel so nicely put it, a "philosophical conundrum". ((If they did return it, it was never actually stated in the game so for all you know you wasn't...))

Sophia reached her hand out for the orb and touched it, trying to connect to Blair. There was a response almost immediately.

"Sophia?" a voice called, easily recognized as Blair's.

"Blair!" Sophia responded excitedly. It had been much too long in her opinion since they'd spoken, but it was a little odd to consider-a program talking to a real person?

"What's wrong? It's certainly been a while; I didn't expect to hear from you again."

"One of our friends, Nel, was taken. We need your help to rescue her. We're not sure where she was taken, or even who took her..."

"I'll try to help if I can. What's her name again?"

"Nel Zelpher."

"Let's see...ah, here. Elicoorian, correct?"

"Yes, you found her!"

"It would appear she's on a planet called Niteor."

"Niteor?"

"Correct. It looks dangerous though, please be careful."

"We will. Thank you Blair."

"Of course. Good luck!" Sophia pulled away from the orb.

"We need to go to a planet called Niteor," Sophia reported.

"Okay. I'll get the coordinates and we should be able to leave right away," Maria replied.

"Is Nel okay then?" Albel questioned.

"Uh, I believe so...," Sophia answered nervously.

"You didn't ask, did you? Maggot," Albel sighed irritably.

"Well, uh, I assumed that-"Sophia began, but then Fayt came to her rescue.

"Blair would have told us right away if she wasn't, so relax already. At least we know where she is now."

"Hmph." _That should have been their first question_, he thought to himself. _Don't they care for her at all? I...why do I care?_ Albel finally realized just how much he did care, though he didn't understand it himself. Why did he care so much? She wasn't just anyone, and she wasn't the enemy anymore. What was she to him? He found himself unwilling to answer.

"We can take my ship," Cliff said, interrupting his thoughts. So they left Elicoor almost immediately afterwards, heading to Niteor via Cliff's ship. Albel disliked riding in their ships; it was just something he could never get used to. He stayed mostly in his room, remembering the last time he'd been alone with Nel before she was taken.

* * *

_"Hey Nox, I have a question for you," Nel said to him suddenly._

_"What?" Albel responded in a bored tone._

_"Why do you want people to hate you?" she inquired in a tone that Albel could not identify._

_"What kind of stupid question is that!" Albel replied bitterly._

_"Fayt told me how you asked him if he hated you, and when he said not really you were mad that he didn't hate you."_

_"...things are just a lot easier when people hate you. Compassion," Albel spoke coldly. "is a weakness."_

_"Not all the time. It gives you a reason to fight, and a reason to survive."_

_"Hmph."_

* * *

"We'll be arriving shortly. Everyone please come to the bridge," a voice spoke over the intercom, interrupting his memories. When he got to the bridge, he found he was the last one to arrive. Seeing him arrive, Maria began to explain the situation.

"There don't seem to be many life forms on this planet, but it is highly developed. Since the population is so small, we were able to pinpoint a likely area to begin our search. Is everyone ready?"

"I think so," Fayt answered for everyone. And so they headed for the transporter to take them to this bizarre planet where Nel was being held...

* * *

The moment Albel's feet made contact with the ground he was struck with fear. The place was much too dark, even for him. There were no signs of any kind of life at all, only desolate darkness stretching on endlessly. Albel turned to inquire Fayt of where they should go when he realized he was alone. Alone in a place of nightmares.

* * *

"Damn it, what happened!"

"I don't know, he just collapsed!"

"He's...shaking."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, but...something doesn't seem right..."

* * *

Things just keep getting complicated...eventually everything will be explained, I just don't know when yet...sweatdrop The next chapter is extremely short, but it's awesomeness if my opinion and I just realized that most of them already are pretty darn short.so...uh...yeah...

Next Chapter: Albel needs a hug...


	6. Truth in the Nightmare

Chapter Six

Albel decided the only logical thing to do would be to just wander around in one direction. Maybe he'd find a village, or a person. Anyone. He didn't like this place one bit. He hadn't been walking too long when he thought he heard something behind him. He turned around quickly, but nothing was there.

"Albel." He turned back around and saw Nel standing there before him, not a scratch on her.

"Nel!" he exclaimed, partly in relief and partly in surprise. He'd never felt so happy to see someone in his life. She smiled, but Albel was taken back as she suddenly burst into flame and was turned to ash in only a few seconds. Part of him knew it couldn't be real, but the part of him holding all his guilt was stronger. He didn't know how to react.

"Aren't you going to save me?" Albel looked to see Nel once more, this time on his right side.

"I'm trying-!" he cried out, but Nel only eerily smiled blankly at him.

"Will you always let those around you die before your eyes?" Albel heard screams and watched in horror as he saw what appeared to be Fayt, Cliff, Maria-everyone-being slaughtered before him by some invisible force. "How weak."

"Can't you be strong and hold on to those you love?" Albel didn't answer, just stood shaking and watching everyone being killed again and again. He shut his eyes and tried to look away. "Pathetic."

"Stop it, stop it!" Albel cried, now covering his ears. He tried to tell himself none of this was real, but he couldn't convince himself.

"Why can't you save anyone but yourself?" Albel tried not to listen, but he could still hear the screams. "Will you always be alone?" Albel tried to speak, but he could barely move his mouth. "Are you that heartless?" Albel finally opened his eyes and faced Nel, shaking terribly. She was still smiling, mocking him.

"Don't you love me?" The words struck through his heart and he was finally broken. Tears suddenly started running down his cheek. How long had it been since he'd cried? Not that it mattered-he finally knew the answer and he knew exactly what to say.

* * *

"He's crying...and smiling?"

"What do you think is going on...?"

"I don't know..."

"Nel, I..." Everyone was shocked to hear the unconscious Albel speak those words...

* * *

Hahaha, chapter end! evil grin Craziness, isn't it? Man that chapter was short! Ah well...

Next Chapter: no preview...mwahahahahahaha!


	7. Now What?

Chapter Seven

"Nel, I...I love you," Albel said finally. His voice started quietly, but slowly gained confidence. "I'm going to save you. No matter how long it takes, and even if you could care less about me...I'm going to save you. I'm not going to be weak anymore! I'm going to be strong and save you!" He smiled gently at Nel, tears still streaming down his face. The fake Nel was taken off guard as Albel stepped forward and hugged her close to him. "I'll be strong...and I won't let go of those I love anymore!"

"Good. Then I'll be waiting," Nel replied after a moment, pulling herself away from him. He let her go.

"Don't wait, fool. I'll be there soon enough," Albel smiled, his tears finally stopped. Nel smiled kindly and then vanished. Albel closed his eyes after she left. _I will be strong and save you. You can count on it!_

* * *

"Ah, he's awake!" Albel opened his eyes and saw everyone around him. Fayt and Sophia kneeled next to him, Cliff and Mirage just standing over him, and Maria was pacing, but then stopped. He sat up and put his hand on his face, which he realized was wet. He laughed at himself softly.

"You alright? What happened?" Cliff asked.

"We were worried about you...," Sophia continued.

"Yeah, and it looked like you were having a really bad nightmare," Fayt added. Albel felt suddenly surprised, like he was hearing them speak to him for the first time. Had they always care about him before? Had they always been like a friend to him? He couldn't recall.

"I'm fine," he answered, getting up slowly. He had been tempted to say "fools" or "maggots", but they didn't deserve it. Not right now anyway, maybe later. He smiled at them, which seemingly surprised everyone.

"You sure...?" Fayt asked as he and Sophia stood up.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Now...let's go save Nel." No one said anything-they were too shocked at how Albel was behaving.

"Alright then-let's go," Cliff said finally. Albel glanced around at the planet-it wasn't much different from the place in his dream, but there were some plants around. After taking quick note of the place he followed them on their way. Albel felt a lot better than he had in a long time, and he felt strong-confident that this time he wouldn't fail and he would save her.

* * *

No one really spoke much as they walked, and most certainly no one asked what his dream had been about. Even if he did seem in a better mood now, they didn't want to risk losing a limb. Eventually they spotted what appeared to be a city in the distance. It didn't look very high-tech at all.

"So, what town is this?" Fayt asked as they got closer.

"I'm not positive, but I think it's the capital based on the estimated population," Maria told him. They entered the town in silence and wandered around almost the entire place without finding a soul.

"Where is everyone?" Fayt asked aloud, becoming hungry and tired now.

"If this is their highest population, I wouldn't want to see their lowest," Albel said. He was starting to feel tired as well.

"Let's just go in one of the buildings and stay the night," Cliff suggested. "No one will notice."

"There's no one to notice," Mirage replied, shaking her head.

"I don't know...It could be a trap," Albel added.

"He's right. Doesn't it seem a little suspicious?" Sophia agreed.

"I have a hunch it's not a trap," Cliff said as-matter-of-factly.

"A hunch...," Everyone groaned simultaneously.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Cliff said, acting offended. Everyone more or less shook their head.

"We'll stay one night," Fayt sighed. "I hope your 'hunch' is right..."

* * *

Is it just me or do the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter? Ah well. We're getting to the climax! Dun dun dunnnnn! I keep putting Sohpia instead of Sophia...darn her! Oh yeah, there might not be updates for a while because my computer's internet isn't working so right now I'm using the really stupid computer of doom that I'm just waiting for it to blow up in my face...

Next Chapter: note to self-don't listen to Cliff.


	8. Don't Listen to Cliff

Chapter Eight

Albel found it incredibly difficult to sleep. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It had to be a trap. But how? Emptying an entire city to get them...that would take lots of time and planning, not to mention a lot of people would have to be in on it. And why? Why did they want Nel, and maybe even them too? They hadn't done anything seriously wrong, at least not that he was aware of.

Suddenly Albel heard a strange song playing-some kind of flute? He got up and went outside, looking for the sound's source. It was getting louder. He walked toward where it seemed to be coming from. As he got closer he could see shadows of people marching. He glanced around the corner of one building, trying not to be seen.

Marching were the same strange people who had taken Nel, but it looked like some normal citizens were marching as well. Where were they going? What were they doing? Albel tensed as something caught his eye-Nel was handcuffed and being dragged behind them. She looked pretty beat up.

Albel wanted to run and get her, but he knew that'd be a foolish and stupid mistake. Instead he carefully, but rather quickly followed the marching group to wherever their destination was. There wasn't time to get the others and since he was by himself, he knew he'd have to be even more careful. He followed them until they got close to the edge of town-then he wasn't sure what to do. Past the town were no places to hide and he's surely stand out if he tried marching with them. He decided he would have to try and somehow tell Nel to hang on, that they were coming. He picked up a pebble and chose his timing carefully, tossing it as gently as he could in front of Nel.

She took notice, despite feeling half-unconscious. She turned her gaze and could barely make out the shadow of Albel by the building.

"Albel...?" she muttered quietly, hardly audible. Albel hoped there was enough light for her to see him as he tried to mouth his message to her. She gave a slight nod, signaling she understood. Albel was about to feel somewhat relaxed when he noticed her eyes suddenly grow wide and she stopped walking.

"Behind you-!" Nel yelled as she was yanked forward and forced to continue walking. Albel quickly whipped around and saw one of the soldiers from before. The soldier said something quickly, but Albel didn't understand what he had said. After he had spoken, however, Albel began to feel dizzy and fell backwards, unconscious once more.

* * *

"Damn...," Albel muttered as he got up wearily. He looked around and immediately realized something was seriously wrong. "What the hell...?" He was on Elicoor, that much was certain. He tried to figure it out. It couldn't be possible, could it? Those soldiers _had_ come here before, but...Was he dreaming again, or was he really back where he started from?

* * *

"So much for your hunch..." 

"Only twice now...two isn't bad..."

"It is when someone goes missing because of it!"

"Hey, maybe he left on his own...you heard how much he wants to get Nel back. He might have just gone on his own to get her, not been kidnapped or anything like you guys think..."

"He can be irrational, but he isn't stupid. And consider the circumstances, like why we're here, before you say some reasoning like that..."

"How are we supposed to find Nel _and_ Albel? They could be in different locations, and Albel would probably kill us if we got Nel before him."

"Well, uh..."

"Let's just keep looking. We can't keep wasting time."

* * *

Since at least he knew where he was-the outskirts of Airyglyph-he figured it shouldn't be that hard to find someone. He entered the city and immediately saw familiar faces. 

"Hey," Albel said to one person, who he recognized as the owner of Airyglyph's best weaponry shop. The man didn't answer him. "I'm talking to you!" He reached out his hand to grab the man's shoulder, but his hand went right through him. At least he knew now he had to be dreaming. But how was he supposed to wake up?

He walked closer to the castle, hoping maybe there'd be some clue. Suddenly a small kid came rushing right past him toward a man who appeared to be waiting for him by the gate of the castle.

"Hey dad!" the boy called out.

"Where were you?" his father asked. "We've been waiting."

"Sorr-ee...," the kid whined. His father laughed and grabbed his son's hand. They started walking towards the castle and Albel couldn't help but feel like something about this was familiar.

"Come on, we've kept your mother waiting long enough," the father replied. Albel then realized who they were, and felt incredibly stupid for not recognizing them sooner-it was him and his father.

* * *

...and the chapter is still short...ah well. thankies for the reviews already. I was surprised that I actually finished chapter eight today, since I expected to have it be longer...but...ah well. The next chapter will be longer, that I promise. In fact, I doubt it'll be done tomorrow...probably Monday or something since I'm mostly working on this during school. (sweatdrop) If it's any consolation for my teachers, my grades have actually improved, not fallen! xD 

Next Chapter: Albel realizes that reason he'd been looking for!


	9. The Answer

Chapter Nine

Albel followed his younger self and father into the castle, trying to recall when this exact moment was as he walked. Albel was a little unnerved by watching his younger self being so carefree-it seemed like so long ago he had felt that way he couldn't remember what that was like.

"Dad, mom's going to come with to visit Woltar next time, right? She didn't come last time and it's boring there by myself...," the younger Albel whined a little. Glou stopped and bent down to Albel's level.

"She's still feeling much too ill to go, Albel. It may be a while before she can come with us again," Glou explained. "Why don't you play with the other boys in town?"

"Aw, but they always cry when I beat 'em...," the little Albel sighed. "It's no fun winning all the time...and Woltar's boring." Glou laughed and pat Albel on the head.

"How about this-next weekend I promise I'll come back sooner and if mom's feeling well enough, I'll bring her over too?"

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise."

"Yes!" the little Albel exclaimed excitedly and they started on their way again to his mother's room. The older Albel stood silently for a moment watching them walk and finally remembering when this had happened. He was only seven, and this was only a few days before she...

"You promised...," he said quietly to himself. He slowly began to follow them again, but he remembered the way himself now. When he entered into his mother's room, he felt a little comforted. He remembered how she never scolded him, and her smile had always been kind. The little Albel ran to her bedside as she sat up. The older Albel leaned against the wall and watched quietly.

"Mom!" the little Albel yelled happily, jumping up and hugging her arm.

"Hello Albel," she smiled. "How was your time at Woltar's?"

"Boring...," the young Albel whined. "You're gunna get better soon, right?"

"Of course," she laughed softly, but then began to cough. The older Albel's face saddened as he remembered just how sick she was.

"Good," the little Albel grinned. Glou put his hands on little Albel's shoulders.

"Why don't you head to bed? I'll be there in a minute-I need to talk to your mom alone," Glou said.

"'Kay," the little Albel said simply and then happily left the room. The older Albel decided to stay and see what he had never seen before. The two were silent for a long while after the little Albel had left.

"...What did the doctor say...?" Glou began quietly. She closed her eyes and was silent.

"Not much longer. A week at best..." They were silent once more, but then she continued. "Did you...tell Albel?"

"I don't what to say. Is it better to have him painfully await as well, or to have him see it as a sudden change? I honestly don't even know how he'd react to either. I'm gone so much I...," he broke off a little. "I worry I don't even know my own son sometimes. With you around, things were simpler and I wasn't so concerned. But now..." He sat on the bed besides her.

"It'll be alright...He's a tough little guy, and he most certainly won't hate you. Woltar said he'd help all he could, he is almost family," she said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, it's just..." Suddenly the little Albel hopped in, looking a little angry. "Uh, Albel?"

"I got ready for bed-you said you'd be in in a minute. I counted and no one showed up. You even got extra time 'cuz I lost track after twenty-three and had to start over," the young Albel pouted. Glou smiled at his son calmly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, getting up. The two left and the older Albel watched his mom for a while, trying to record every bit of her since he had been beginning to forget. He didn't want to forget. He closed his eyes, recalling the last time he'd really cried.

* * *

_Albel stood over his mom's grave, crying uncontrollably. He didn't understand what had happened. She had said she'd be better, hadn't she? Hadn't dad said she'd be better? Why did she die then? His father was talking with Woltar and other people Albel only vaguely knew, so Albel didn't want to go over to them._

_He then noticed a group of boys by the fence of the graveyard-it was the group of boys Albel usually beat and made cry. Albel's tear slowed some and he tried to hide his face from them, but they had already seen him crying. They took this opportunity for revenge._

_"Loser! Only weaklings cry, remember?"_

_"Didn't you say crying is for babies?"_

_"Loser! Loser!" they chanted at him, mocking him and using all the things Albel had said to them when they'd cried against him. Albel looked at them angrily._

_"Shut up!" he yelled, but they kept chanting. Albel stood defeated, feeling too tired to try and stop them anymore. Eventually they grew bored and left, but even after they were gone Albel still heard their words in his mind._

_'I'm not weak...I'm not a loser!' he thought. 'I'm going to be strong! I won't cry ever again!' He tried to recall some of the words he'd heard his father use sometimes when he didn't know Albel was around. 'I'm going to be stronger than those maggots, then they'll see who's the loser!'_

* * *

"You shouldn't sulk like that." Albel opened his eyes, surprised. His mother was looking at him. How could she see him if no one else could?

"How...?" Albel began, but he was at a lost for words.

"I'm not rightfully sure, but the point of the matter is I can see you and I can also hear you. And I do know who you are-how could I not know my own son?" she stated simply, smiling kindly like she always had. "And again I say, you shouldn't sulk."

"I'm not sulking-!" Albel replied defensively-it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Of course not...," she said, sounding both sarcastic and serious. "So tell me-do you understand why your father didn't tell you?"

"He didn't want to see me upset," Albel shrugged.

"But do you know _why_?" she repeated. Albel stared at the floor, thinking.

"No," Albel said quietly.

"Yes you do," she smiled. Albel looked at her confused.

"If I knew the answer, I wouldn't have said no." She shook her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him fondly and asked, "Do you remember when you asked me why the bird always guards its nest so fiercely?"

"Yes, you said it was protecting its eggs."

"The answer you're looking for is the same...Why do you think it protects its eggs?" Albel was beginning to feel frustrated and growing impatient.

"Will you just tell me already? This is really a waste of my time if you won't tell me...," he said irritably.

"Still always expecting people to tell you the answers I see," she laughed. "Albel, listen to me. The reason the bird protects its eggs is because the eggs are its children, and it always loves its children-no matter what. Parents are the same. He didn't tell you because he loves you and wanted to protect you the only way he could think of." Albel was silent. That was the answer? That simple concept and he had never been able to think of this for himself?

"The answer is that simple Albel. You didn't think you were worthy enough for that answer, so you blocked it out. But it is that simple, and everyone is worthy enough for that answer. You don't need to be strong or perfect to be loved," she continued. Albel smirked to himself.

"So then, if anyone can be loved...can anyone also love?" She smiled at him cheerfully.

"You love Nel, don't you?"

"How'd you-?" Albel inquired, feeling embarrassed that she knew and then because he hadn't tried to deny it. She laughed gently at him.

"It's time for you to wake up Albel. You need to protect who you love, don't you?" Albel regained himself and smiled.

"I guess so." He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling himself beginning to awaken...

* * *

Curses, I promised a long chapter and it was still short! I stayed up an extra hour and a half to write this too...x-x Yeah, the only reason Albel's mom is nameless is 'cuz I don't know her name and I'd rather they never say it than have someone attack me for getting it wrong. (sweatdrop) Hm, it seems every time I say it'll be a while before I update, I have it ready practically the next day...

Next Chapter: Anything I can think of here gives away practically the whole darn chapter, so no preview for you! XP


	10. Admitted Feelings

Chapter Ten

Albel woke up and then wished he was still sleeping-his body ached terribly. Sitting up against the wall, he took notice that he was definitely in a prison. The flooring and walls were the same strange metal Cliff's ship had; much better technology than they'd seen in that supposed town.

"You alright?" a voice quietly asked. Albel was surprised-he hadn't noticed Nel was there with him.

"Uh, yeah. You...?" was all Albel would manage to say. Nel was sitting not too far from him on the right, resting up against the wall like he was.

"Been better," she stated tiredly. They were both silent for a few moments. "...You didn't have to come get me." Albel shrugged.

"Bah, like I'd finish the mission when I wasn't even the one originally assigned to it...," he smiled, somehow feeling a little at ease. "Besides, this is much more interesting than some old ruins." Nel smiled at him softly.

"Of course." They were both silent again.

"Do you know why they've taken us, or who they are...?" Albel asked. Nel shook her head. "So now what?"

"What about the others?" Nel inquired.

"You think they know where we are? We don't even know," Albel smirked.

"I guess you're right," Nel sighed.

"Can't you use that runology stuff of yours to get us out?"

"No, I'd probably kill myself trying in this condition. Aside from that, this metal would be much harder to break-if even possible."

"Well, we've certainly gotten ourselves in a fine mess, haven't we?" They both sighed miserably and went quiet yet again.

"So...how'd you get here anyway?" Nel asked finally.

"It's a long story," Albel replied wearily.

"We have the time," Nel shrugged. Albel normally wouldn't have said anything, but for some reason he felt compelled to tell her everything-even his dreams-but he avoided her face while he spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fayt, Cliff, Maria, Mirage, and Sophia were encountering some difficulties of their own. They were back at square one and now had even more to look for. None of them had any idea on what they should do.

"They'll be fine," Cliff said, trying to reassure them it'd be alright, but none of them were feeling any better with Cliff being the one to say that.

"Hey, there's footprints here," Sophia said suddenly after she took notice. After they saw it, it seemed extremely obvious-hundreds of footprints all marching in one direction.

"That makes things a little easier...," Maria said, feeling somewhat relieved.

"See, things are looking up already!" Cliff stated cheerfully.

"No help from you," Fayt replied bitterly. With the improvement of their situation, they headed on the same path as the footprints.

* * *

Nel was surprised Albel was telling her all this, and Albel was surprised himself. When he finished, he waited for her response quietly and didn't face her, but Nel wasn't sure how to respond. Albel tried his best to be absolutely quiet until she responded; he knew that this was it and he didn't want to ruin it now.

Nel was amazed and how much Albel had been through in his life so far, but more so amazed that he just openly told her that he loved her. Did she love him too? When they had first had to work together, she didn't like being alone with him because she felt nervous all the time since she didn't trust him. But even after she began to trust him, she still felt nervous when she was alone with him. Was that because...because she loved him too?

"...you don't have to answer right away," Albel said suddenly, still calming his nerves. Nel looked at him curiously, trying to figure out her own thoughts. She vaguely remembered one conversation she had had with Elena. What had Elena told her about love? Nel slowly began to remember. _"You know when you're in love when you stay with them until the very end, even if sometimes being with that person can be frustrating. If you want you stay with that person, despite anything they may have done, then I think it's safe to say that that person is the one you love. I hope you can experience that someday, Nel. It's a bizarre thing-no matter how bad a situation you may be in, they're the only thing you can think about."_

She realized that she hadn't had to stick with Albel on that mission after Fayt and Maria left, she had chosen to do so. And she realized that after she had been taken, she hadn't been thinking about how to escape-she had been wondering if Albel was alright, whether or not they might have taken him, or if they hadn't what he was doing then. It suddenly made sense to her, everything fit perfectly. She looked at Albel and smiled, which Albel saw out of the corner of his eye so he turn looked up at her to hear her answer.

"Albel, I think I love you," she spoke finally. Albel took a moment to comprehend her words, and then felt happier than he had in years. He couldn't help but laugh, even though there wasn't really anything to laugh at. He felt like being this happy had to be a crime against someone.

"I guess everyone figured us out before we did, the maggots," he grinned.

"Apparently so," Nel laughed. Albel was about to speak when he heard footsteps running down the hall. Nel heard the running feet too. Both went silent and stood up, awaiting for whoever was coming. When the figure came into their view, they couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

Hm, another short chapter. I actually wanted to have this chapter done yesterday, but it wasn't possible and it's too long of a story to explain here. Even if I hadn't been victim of circumstance, I probably wouldn't have finished it yesterday anyway...I rewrote this chapter like twenty times (at least that what it feels like) because I just couldn't get it right...hm, my computer sounds its going to spontaneously combust...(backs away) We're getting near the end, only a few more chapters left! (in theory)

Next Chapter: The motivation of the kidnapper (oh, and the kidnapper!) is revealed!


	11. Well, Then

Chapter Eleven

"What the hell are you doing here!" Albel asked irritably. The short figure grinned innocently.

"To set you free of course!" Peppita laughed. "Don't tell me you want to stay in there?"

"No, but how did you get here...?" Nel replied, who was both surprised and confused.

"Blair sent me!" she answered cheerfully.

"Blair!" Albel repeated, his mind trying to come to a logical conclusion of what was going on. But, there was only one conclusion he could come to..."You mean she set this wretched thing up!"

"Yeah, everyone's watching. It's like a reality TV show!" Peppita grinned. Albel only vaguely remembered Fayt telling him about 'Reality TV' some time ago, but Nel remembered quite well.

"You mean everyone in the 'real world' voted what they wanted to happen, like we were puppets!" she asked. Peppita shrugged.

"I dunno, Blair didn't tell me much..." Albel suddenly eyed her suspiciously.

"Wait maggot, if we're some sort of entertainment for them, why would she suddenly call it off?" Albel snapped as Peppita cheerfully pulled out some keys and began to unlock the door. Peppita paused to think. Albel also wanted to ask why he had passed out before, but he realized that he didn't need an answer for that. After all, if Blair had set this up, she could have caused all that. What an irritating situation.

"Well...she said something about feeling bad, and Fayt was getting lost too much," she answered, and then finished unlocking the door. The door creaked open, and the two victims stepped outside of their cell. "Come on, let's go!" Peppita started skipping along down the hall, and Albel and Nel followed slowly. No one said anything-except Peppita who seemed to be babbling on, but they weren't listening.

They got out, after following Peppita around for what seemed like an extremely long time, they could spot Fayt and everyone in the distance. It looked like they were "rushing to the rescue", but they were a little late. Peppita rushed on ahead to them, but Nel and Albel took their time. Nel glanced at Albel.

"So, now what?" she asked him. Albel looked away from her, but she could tell he was embarrassed.

"I don't know if I want to tell those fools. I'd never hear the end of it," he mumbled irritably. Nel smiled, an idea in her mind.

"We don't have to _tell_ them," she replied...

"Peppita! What are you doing here?" Fayt asked, filled with concern that now he was going to have to let the little troublemaker join them. 

"I came to save Nel and Albel of course! You guys were a little slow," Peppita laughed, and then pointed to the two walking in the distance. "See!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and was silent.

"I'm not sure what I see," Maria spoke finally.

"I knew my hunch was right," Cliff smiled. Albel and Nel casually walked by them, hand in hand, but not saying a word. They didn't acknowledge anyone, just walked straight past them together, leaving everyone to simply watch in both awe and confusion. It seemed to be a perfect kodak moment.

Well, until Albel glanced back and yelled, "Hurry up, you maggots! You wanna go home, don't you!"

THE END!

Hoi! Sorry for the long, er, non-updated-ness...(sweatdrop) My love life was throwing me into some wackiness of things. Hm. Guys are so odd, but ah well. That and math was out to get me...Wasn't really allowed to use my computer until I got my grade up to a B. Which I did, so yay! This is the ending I decided to go with, though I did write two alternate endings. Which I might post, might not. (shrugs) Oh, and eventually I'll post my evidence supporting the Albel-Nel pairing! . Whether or not I'll make an epilogue is TBD. Maybe if you guys REALLY want me to.

...I hate Peppita. She annoys me. Don't ask me why I picked her, I have no idea.

And on a side note, I probably would have never ever finished this if I hadn't seem a certain friend beginning to sharpen some spoons when she thought I wasn't looking...

(coughAmyILoveYouPleaseDon'tHurtMecough)

On another note, I finally finished something! Yes!


End file.
